Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam
The Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam is a party on Club Penguin. It started on August 22, 2013 and will end on September 3, 2013. It is a combination of a Summer Party, Water Party, and a Music Jam. Free Items Announcements Spike Hike confirmed this party in a tweet on May 29, 2013. Spike Hike wrote: Spike Hike made another announcement for the party on June 20, 2013. He tweeted: Polo Field made another announcement about the party with a video. His post said Polo Field then posted the official name of the party on the blog, along with a special video by Ross Lynch and Chrissie Fit. His post said Trivia *This is the first combination of three parties in Club Penguin. *Many penguins thought this party was going to be held in July, but the Star Wars Takeover took its place. *It is sponsoring the new Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Movie, because Hallie, the person who hosts Disney's Game On, was found in a photo on Twitter with Ross Lynch and Chrissie Fit who are in the film, in front of a Club Penguin background of waves and a palm tree. **Also, in the sneak peek of the Beach, it shows a gas station, which could be a reference to the bikers in the movie. **In addition to this, an ad for the party had a URL with the name "Teen Beach" included in it. http://goo.gl/SIbNpK *This is the last sponsored party of 2013, as Spike Hike confirmed on Twitter that the rest of the parties of 2013 would be original. *The three special emotes for the party will be a beach ball, a surfboard and a flower. *The Forest is probably part of the Adventure Parties as there was not one this year. Features Activities Everyone can: *Collect cool beach items *Surf epic waves *Rock out with friends Members can: *Go backstage at Big Momma’s with a chance to meet movie-inspired characters McKenzie and Brady *Dress up in Teen Beach Movie costumes *Collect exclusive beach items *Ride a motorbike *Deck out your igloo in beach styles Character Biographies Brady is a happy-go-lucky surfer dude who’s always dreamed of being in “Wet Side Story.” He’s totally pumped about performing at Big Momma’s in Club Penguin. Smart and confident McKenzie loves surfing and hanging out with Brady. She’s excited about meeting Club Penguin members at Big Momma’s Backstage. Party Rooms *Big Momma's *Big Momma's Backstage Characters *McKenzie *Brady *Cadence Surfers *McKenzie *Brady *Tanner *Seacat *Giggles *Cadence Bikers *Cheechee *Lela *Butchy Gallery Sneak Peeks Spike Hike Confirm Tweet for Summer Music Jam.png|Spike Hike confirming the party. Spike Hike Waiting For Party.png|Spike Hike telling everyone to wait for the party. GameOnTBM.jpg|Hallie, Ross Lynch and Chrissie Fit on a Game On for the party. TeenBeachMovie.jpg|Another picture of Hallie, Ross Lynch and Chrissie Fit on a Game On. NOEEEES.png TBM Cast with Cutouts.jpg Characters Surfers Brady 2.png|Brady Mack 2.png|McKenzie Le.png|Tanner BRrTfPYCQAAWQwX.png|Seacat Giggles.png| Giggles Cadence TBM.png| Cadence Bikers Leila.png|Lela Chee_Chee_Club_Penguin.png|Cheechee Proxy-10.jpg.png|Butchy Screens Homepages TeenBeachPartyHomepage.png|The first homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage2.png|The second homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage3.png|A part of the third homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage3-1.png|Another part of the third homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage3-2.png|Another part of the third homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage3-3.png|Another part of the third homepage graphic for the party. TeenBeachPartyHomepage4.png|The fourth homepage graphic for the party. Login Screens 0730-Teen-Beach-Homepage-Teaser-1_4-1375322503.jpg|The first login screen for the party Teen Beach Teaser Login 2.png|The second login screen for the party. Teen Beach Teaser Login 3.png|A part of the third login screen for the party. Teen Beach Teaser Login 3-1.png|Another part of the third login screen for the party. Teen Beach Teaser Login 3-2.png|Another part of the third login screen for the party. Teen Beach Teaser Login 3-3.png|Another part of the third login screen for the party. Teen Beach Teaser Login 4.png|The fourth login screen for the party. Rooms TBMSJBeach.png|Beach BigMomma's.png|Big Momma's CPwiki.png|Big Momma's Backstage TBMSJCove.png|Cove TBM_Summer_Jam_Dock.png|Dock TBM_Summer_Jam_Epic_Wave.png|Epic Wave TBMSJForest.png|Forest TBMSJRoad.png|Highway TBMSJPlaza.png|Plaza TBMSJStadium.png|Stadium TBMSJTown.png|Town Other CP TBM FACEBOOK AVATAR.jpg|Club Penguin's Facebook icon for the party. TBM Promo.jpg TeenBeachLogoffScreen2.jpg Emotions Beach Jam 2013 Emoticons Beach Ball.png|Beach Ball emote Beach Jam 2013 Emoticons Surfboard.png|Surfboard emote Beach Jam 2013 Emoticons Flower.png|Flower emote Videos Club Penguin - August Party Sneak Peek Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Announcement Club Penguin Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam - Official Trailer Club Penguin Teen Beach Movie - Exclusive Interview with the Cast! Club Penguin Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam - Sneak Peek Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Game On Commercial Tour Guide Description See Also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Summer Parties *Water Party *Music Jam (Disambiguation) *Sponsored Parties SWF Rooms *Beach *Big Momma's *Big Momma's Backstage *Cove *Dock *Epic Wave *Forest *Highway *Plaza *Snow Forts *Water Park/Stadium Music *Beach *Cove, Snow Forts *Dock *Forest *Party1 *Party2 *Party3 *Party4 *Plaza *Stadium *Town External Links *Teen Beach Movie Wiki Sources and References Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Sponsored Parties Category:Teen Beach Movie